The present invention relates generally to semiconductor sensor devices, and more particularly to a semiconductor sensor device with a footed lid.
Sensor devices such as pressure sensor devices are well known. Such devices use semiconductor pressure sensor dies. These dies are susceptible to mechanical damage during packaging and environmental damage when in use, and thus they must be carefully packaged. Further, sensor dies such as piezo resistive transducer (PRT), parameterized layout cell (Pcell) and Gyro do not allow full encapsulation because that would impede their functionality. Current pressure sensor packages typically mount the sensor die in a cavity of a pre-molded lead frame and then cover the cavity (and die) with a separate cover or lid. However, the lead frame pre-molding process is not robust, often having a low yield and mold related defects. Packages with pre-molded lead frames or pre-molded substrates have other associated issues such as mold flashing and voids, mold-die paddle co-planarity and cavity height inconsistency.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a more reliable and economical way to package semiconductor sensor dies.